1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guiding server, a guiding method and a recording medium recording a guiding program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in navigation (hereinafter, also referred to as “guiding”) using a mobile terminal or the like, a route to a destination is displayed on a screen of the terminal. Further, there has been proposed a navigation device, with a HUD (Head-up Display), that employs Augmented Reality (AR) that displays route information, a business sign and the like overlapping on the actual scenery. This navigation device creates an AirTag associated with a location to an image taken by a camera and displays the AirTag with the image taken with a camera (for example, see “Cyber Navi AVIC-VH99HUD AVIC-ZH99HUD,” [Online], [searched on Feb. 1, 2013]).
The navigation device displays a business or the like by using a business logo, a map symbol or the like as an AirTag. In this case, a user looks for a business or the like by using a signboard as a landmark in actually seen scenery; however, the user sometimes misses the signboard since the image of the signboard is different with a logo or a map symbol. For example, when the user desires to make a right turn by using a business as a landmark, the user may pass though and get lost if the signboard of the business is not seen.